


Pay Attention to Me

by mollyflowa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyflowa/pseuds/mollyflowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a Sherlock say I love you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Me

“Sherlock, you never pay attention to me anymore,” John found himself saying.

“John…” Sherlock said, slightly bemused.

“Uh, oh my god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me!” John stammered, blushing like a tomato.

“John, the reason is that I’m trying to distract myself from you. I’ve never had such feelings for someone before,” Sherlock said slowly, his face even redder than John’s.

“M-me neither," John blurted out.

"J-John-mmph!" John kissed Sherlock, happy that both of their feelings for each other had been sorted out.

“John, would you like to deduce crimes with me forever?” Sherlock asked him when they had broken apart.

“Oh god, yes!” John exclaimed and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
